Inmortales
by Blankaoru
Summary: Es difícil decir de que se trata, pero es un One-shot cortito. Se trata sobre Kenshin y Kaoru.


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Inmortales**

 ***O*o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O***

Traía el cordón umbilical enredado al cuello y la comadrona tuvo dificultades para sortear la situación. Salió morado, ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por la posición invertida en que lo sostenían. El silencio sepulcral que siguió a eso estrujó el corazón de quienes estaban allí, menos de una. La que sabía que él no se rendiría.

Cuando el pequeño nació, ella no pudo ser más feliz. Escuchar su primer llanto en su lucha por respirar le quitó el aliento y maravillada, sintió como su amor desbordaba por él. Lo vió ser envuelto en una cobija y entregado a su exhausta madre mientras la comadrona y su ayudante limpiaban todo y la sonrisa de satisfacción se ensanchaba en sus rostros. Cuando su padre entró al cuarto y vió la escena, no dudó, orgulloso, en nombrarlo Shinta.

El varón era pequeño, pero fuerte y decidido. Se aferraba con fuerza al seno de su madre y bebía sin remilgos hasta saciarse. Las estaciones corrieron una tras otra y cuando sus piernas se hicieron firmes salió a recorrer los caminos, el sol reflejó brillos dorados en su cabellera rojiza y la pureza inocente en el violeta de su mirada.

Entonces ella lo seguía celosamente en sus juegos y por las noches rozaba su carita antes de dormir. Muchas veces jugaron juntos y él reía por las noches cuando le hacía morisquetas y no lo dejaba dormir. Lo vió crecer y aprender a hablar y jugar por el campo. Su pequeño pelirrojo balbuceaba llamándola por su nombre y aunque nadie lo entendía, ellos se reconocían en el corazón del otro. Pero llegó el tiempo del trabajo y dejar la niñez atrás. Aprendiendo a labrar la tierra con cinco años, Shinta poco a poco dejó de verla, si acaso en sueños a veces la encontraba. Esas mañanas que seguían siempre resultaban felices para ambos.

Ella no pudo hacer nada y vió con impotencia cuando el cólera azotó el pueblo y los familiares de Shinta murieron unos tras otros. La muerte no perdonó hermanos mayores ni menores, ni padre o abuela. Sus escasos bienes fueron peleados por los vecinos e incluso el niño sobreviviente vendido a una caravana de esclavos. Fueron días tan amargos, de nubes tan negras, que nada de lo que ella hizo para aliviarlo lo alcanzó. No pudo traspasar con sus sonrisas nocturnas hacia sus sueños, ni soplarle algo de brisa en las mejilla. Miró a su Maestro, buscando compasíon para el niño, pero este sólo la miró, moviendo la cabeza.

Sólo podía esperar y ser una muda espectadora de los acontecimientos de su vida. No podía intervenir, no le correspondía, pero tampoco podía sentarse a mirarlo. Su Maestro le tomó la mano para detenerla.

Se cubrió los ojos cuando vio que se encontraba la caravana frente a frente con los asaltantes y repentinamente su mano se vió libre. Azarosa se movió entre las personas, buscando inspirarlas para protegerlo. No podía dejarlo solo, era tan puro, tan inocente, tan pequeño... ella lo quería... ella lo amaba. Respiró tranquila cuando apareció el hombre recio que aniquiló a quienes acabarían con el niño, quien fue el único nuevamente en erguirse sobre la muerte y los demás.

Lo encontró esa noche, vagando en busca de rocas, en busca de lo que le pudiera servir para cavar varios hoyos. Vio la decisión en sus ojos oscurecidos por la pena y el dolor de ser incapaz de proteger a quienes lo cuidaron, por no poder entender por qué la gente se mataba unos a otros y por vislumbrar que la única forma de cambiar todo eso era hacerse fuerte, no para aniquilar a los demás como represalia, sino para cuidar de los ellos.

Ella sólo pudo refrescarlo, danzando entorno a él y agitando el viento. No pudo visitarlo en sueños porque el pequeño no durmió. Cuando las rocas que movía eran muy pesadas, ella le ayudaba, conmovida, para que él hiciera aquello que sentía su deber y aliviara la carga emocional.

Se mantuvo a su lado cuando rezó por las personas y cuando regresó el hombre recio se puso en guardia.

-Shinta es un nombre muy amable para un espadachín. Desde hoy te llamarás Kenshin.- dijo el hombre, y le dio a entender que se haría cargo de él. Ella suspiró tranquila.

El hombre le dio un techo y comida en medio del bosque. Pero también le proporcionó un entrenamiento. Pasaron meses antes que volviera a sentirla en sueños como antes y a soñar con sus esquivos ojos que le sonreían. Cuando el niño entrenaba bajo el frio o el calor ella estuvo a su lado, y cuando sus manos sangraron y las refrescó en el frio arroyuelo, ella besó sus palmas. Cada que estuvo solo, él siempre se sintió cómodo aunque no era del todo consciente que estaba acompañado. Ella siempre pensó que Hiko era muy duro con ese niño, pero no le estaba permitido inmiscuirse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Poco después que el niño cumplió los diez años, su Maestro la llamó a su lado.

-Ya es hora, querida.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de anticipación.

-¿Es cierto eso?-

Su buen Maestro la miró compasivo.

-No será fácil pero lo encontrarás. Hazte fuerte para ser su digna compañera, para apoyarlo como hasta ahora, y cuidalo porque en él encontrarás tu motor y tu fuerza, tu complemento. Aprendan juntos los que puedan y cuando todo termine, se encontrarán aquí nuevamente para empezar de nuevo y decidir quién parte primero.

Ella sonrió agradecida a los dioses de esta nueva oportunidad de encontrarlo y tras brillar intensamente, se desvaneció como polvo de estrellas.

Poco después de cumplir los once años, Kenshin tuvo un sueño especialmente bueno. No es que tuviera una visión en concreto, pero despertó feliz para enfrentarse a un día cualquiera de entrenamiento a pleno sol y lo olvidó rápidamente con los dias. No tenía cómo saber que a kilómetros de allí se producía un nacimiento especial.

Fue años después, confuso , con un corazón ajado por la guerra y sus miserias, por las culpas y la soledad, que la encontró una fría noche. Bastó una mirada en la oscuridad para sentir que la conocía aunque no era posible y saber que se llamaba Kaoru para jurarse protegerla. La esperanza volvió a germinar allí dónde había derrota.

A la luz del día su belleza paralizó sus piernas y por primera vez los caminos no le parecieron atractivos. Lo que supieron sus ojos lo había asimilado su alma antes que transcurriera una hora y así se instaló en su casa cuando la magia de aquel encuentro nubló su buen juicio al respecto. No siempre pudieron mantenerse juntos como secretamente esperaron tras ese primer encuentro, pero siempre supieron hacia qué persona irían cuando vinieran los malos tiempos, pero por sobre todo los buenos. Y por eso no bastaron no tres, ni quince ni treinta años. Hacían falta más vidas para acabar de buscarse en sueños, de disfrutar cada momento despiertos.

 ***O*o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O*** **o*O***

Fin Inmortales

Septiembre 26, 2015.

Notas de autora.

Ahhhh... (suspiro) ¿debo decir a quién va dedicado?


End file.
